headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/D
D'Arcy Corrigan D'Arcy Corrigan played the role of an unscrupulous morgue keeper in the 1932 Universal Pictures film, Murders in the Rue Morgue. Dana Kimmell Dana Kimmell is an American film actress. She was born in Texarkana, Arkansas on October 26th, 1959. In the horror genre, Dana is best known for playing the female lead, Chris Higgins, in Friday the 13th Part 3. She also played amateur detective Marci Burke in another slasher film, Sweet Sixteen, which was released in 1983. Daniel J. Roberts Daniel von Bargen Danny Masterson Darien Johnson Darien Johnson is a television actor. He played the role of a walker on the "After" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. David Gale David Gale is a film actor. He is best known for playing brain surgeon-turned-reanimate Doctor Carl Hill in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator as well as its 1989 sequel, Bride of Re-Animator. David Grant Wright David Grant Wright played the minivan dad in the "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" episode of Angel. David Hutchison Played an orderly on American Horror Story: Asylum. David Kopp David Kopp played the role of Blake Mueller in the 2003 slasher crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. David Ross Deborah Darnell Deborah Darnell was a film actress from the 1970s. Her first, and to date, only known film work is playing a vampire woman in Count Yorga, Vampire in 1970. Déjá Dee Derek Pendleton Derek Pendleton is a film actor. He played the role of a Swiss policeman in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator. Devon Graye Played mental patient Jed Potter in the "Tricks and Treats" episode of American Horror Story: Asylum. Don Barry Don Elmore Don Elmore played the role of Ross in season four of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He appeared in the episodes "Dead Weight" and "Too Far Gone". Don Mac Don Mac played the role of a Chubbie's customer in the "Boy Parts" episode of American Horror Story: Coven. Donna Anders Donna Anders is an American film actress who was born on October 28th, 1936. In 1970 she appeared in the films Dream No Evil, where she played a character named Shirley, and Count Yorga, Vampire, where she played a character named Donna. In 1971, Donna played the villainous Helen in Werewolves on Wheels. In both Dream No Evil and Werewolves on Wheels, she was credited as D.J. Anderson. Donna Casey Donnie Dunagan Donnie Dunagan was an American film actor and voice actor. He was born in San Antonio, Texas on August 16th, 1934. In the horror genre, Donnie is best known for playing two child characters in Universal Pictures films from 1939. He played Peter von Frankenstein in Son of Frankenstein and he played the Baby Prince in Tower of London. Dorothy Tree Played one of Dracula's brides in the original 1931 film adaptation of Dracula by Universal Pictures. Douglas Aarniokoski Duane Martin Dustin Fletcher Dustin Fletcher is a film and television property master, carpenter and actor. He played the role of a Murt County walker in the "18 Miles Out" episode of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead.